Talk:The Elementalists Choices/@comment-3452092-20181028035256
So I have my second set of thoughts on what some answers to one of the questions mean. I am still testing these, so I don't want to add them to the guide yet. What sound do you find most pleasing? * Laughter. (Metal) * A rushing river. (Water and Air) * Leaves rustling. (Wood and Earth) * Pen scratching on paper. (Fire) I believe that every question covers every element. So if there are only three answers that means that when you pick them you get two of that answer, so you potentially could have instead of six elements matching elements, you could have twelve. This one has four answers that means two of them have to have two elements. My research leads me to believe the middle two are accurate. I can't say for sure, but I'm pretty confident in them. The last one is not very popular and the first one is extremely popular. So far my only data on the last one is my own first taking of the test where I got fire . . . I am now up to five elements for four tests. I cannot be consistent . . . apparently. And I'm not changing my answers either. I'm answering as me, so apparently I am all over the map on this. This one is someone else's conclusions which I agree with and my own conclusions added to them: If you could live anywhere, where would you live? * In the cavernous mountains with the giants. (Earth) * In the coral city with the merfolk. (Water) * Deep in the forest with the nymphs. (Wood) * Out in the desert among the djinn. (Fire and Air) * In the city with the vampires. (Metal) Again, this is only limitedly tested. Thanks to Tevidian I can say with 100% certainty that the "not metal" in the following question is accurate. The rest are maybes. A sphinx asks you to answer a riddle. You... * Ask the sphinx to answer my own riddle. (Metal & Fire) * Trick the sphinx into giving me the answer. (Not METAL) (Air?) * Tell the sphinx all the possible answers. (Water) * Take random guesses. Eventually I'll get it right. (Wood) Not sure where to put earth in that one yet. However since Earth-Atts are "Practical" I'm going to guess that maybe it's the third one. There's not enough date on the next one and each one has to be two different ones. Choose a potion... * Mercurial, shiny, and silver. (Metal) * Translucent and radiant, like a rainbow. (Air) * Sea-green and foaming. I think the third one is water, but this is based entirely on what it is called. It has not shown up there in the two times I have seen that one picked. So that should give you some idea of what is going on. If anyone wants my complete current list to do their own research with, please contact me on my message wall. All I ask is that you share your findings with me so I can add them to my own. Now on to test number five (I would have done more, but I got multiple last minute things come up). Since I have gotten everything else in my tests, I am going to try and aim for earth. We'll see how this goes.